


Moments in Time

by kookykoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mini fics, romantic pairing, scarlet america - Freeform, scarletamerica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini ficlets of 200 words each that depict moments in time for Steve and Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overload

**Author's Note:**

> The moments won't necessarily follow in any particular order. They just happen when inspiration hits!
> 
> Will add spoiler warnings where necessary as I've seen Civil War but not everyone else has.

Steve ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn’t dare look behind him, not yet. Rhodey and Sam had flown away and Vision was following behind while carrying Natasha. Steve had ordered them to leave. Someone had to stay with Wanda.

But Steve couldn’t get through to her and her power surged around her. Steve had no choice but to run. He hid himself behind a building and risked a glance back at Wanda. She was surrounded by red mystical energy that was threatening to surge out from her and into anything in its path.

“Wanda!” Steve cried out to her. “Wanda, you can control this!”

Steve had to duck behind the building as Wanda’s magic was released. The ground quaked. The air vibrated with energy. But he was safe.

He rushed from his hiding place back to Wanda. She was on her knees, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. He took her into his arms without thinking twice.

“I swear it won’t happen again,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Even if it does, I don’t care. You’re still a part of my team. You’re still my friend. You’re still my Wanda.”


	2. Jealous?

Steve tried his best not to stare. Natasha was smirking at him in that way she did when she could read right through him. She knew why he was staring and there was no way he could deny it.

Steve managed to tear his gaze away from Wanda and the man she was talking to. He stared down at his drink that he was supposed to be enjoying while at Tony’s latest soiree.

“Just talk to her,” Natasha said in her usual cool and casual tone.

“I’m not jealous,” he blurted out, which made Natasha laugh.

The sound of Natasha’s amusement attracted Wanda’s attention and she and Steve made eye contact. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. His heart threatened to go into overdrive as Wanda excused herself from the chap she had been talking to and headed in Steve’s direction.

“Just talk to her,” Natasha repeated before slipping away to give them space.

“You’ve been staring at me; is there something wrong, Steven?” Wanda asked, the corners of her lips lifted in a charming smile.

“I’m not jealous,” he blurted out again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said before leaning in to whisper: “I like it.”


	3. Apologise

Tensions were running high and Steve cursed himself for allowing this to get so bad. If action wasn’t taken,, he was going to have to talk about it with people who weren’t involved and he didn’t want that.

“Wanda,” he called out when he caught her in a hallway, “we need to talk.”

“About what?” She snapped.

“I think you know what,” he snapped back, his temper get the better of him.

“What is there to talk about? I revealed my feelings and you rejected me.” She faced him, anger glowing in her eyes.

“I didn’t reject you.”

“You had a funny way of showing it.”

“I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.”

“Then what is the point of this conversation?” 

Steve sighed. She had a point. “Wanda, you took me by surprise and I faltered. You also didn’t give me time to explain myself. I don’t want to reject you. I want-”

“What? What do you want from me?”

“Only what you’re willing to give.”

Something softened in Wanda’s expression, Steve held off being hopeful about it.

“And what if I wanted to give you my heart?”

He smiled. “Only if you let me give you mine.”


	4. Practice

“I’m not sure about this.” Wanda resisted the urge to chew her fingernails. 

“We won’t know unless we try,” Steve gave her a smile, his eyes shining with excitement.

“What if I hurt you?” She didn’t want to be known as the one who put Captain America out of action.

“I’ll heal.” Steve’s confidence rolled off of him in waves that were nearly strong enough to knock her off feet.

“I still have my doubts.” Wanda summoned a ball of energy, shimmering red in between her hands.

“Noted.” Steve braced himself, but his smile continued to shine brightly at her.

Wanda encased Steve with the expanding ball of energy. He jumped and Wanda sent him and the energy high up into the air.

Wanda gasped in amazement as the Captain hung in the air. She tried to send him further through the air.

She gasped again when he wobbled and she struggled to keep him afloat. Steve let out an impressive curse as he plummeted and landed hard on the training mat.

“Steve!” Wanda ran to him. She slowed when she heard him laughing.

“Again.” Steve stood up, still with his smile in place. “Just don’t drop me next time.”


	5. Someone

It was a little after three am and Steve was suddenly aware he was alone in the bed. He didn’t open his eyes until he confirmed his suspicion by reaching out to her side and finding it empty. The room was dark except for the glow of the hallway light peeking underneath the door.

He pulled on some clothes and padded to her room. 

She was curled up on her bed, facing away from the door. Her shoulders shook as she cried quietly. Steve recognised the sound of heartbreaking grief. He knew that sound better than he wanted to.

“Hey.” He climbed on the bed and took her in his arms. She clutched onto him as if she let go, she would disappear.

“Does it stop?” Her voice was raspy and quiet. “It won’t stop hurting.”

“Pietro.” He spoke her brother’s name softly, with the knowledge of what it was like to have someone ripped away from him, the someone he thought he couldn’t live without until he was forced to. She nodded. “It never stops, but you’re not alone.”

Wanda named Steve’s someone: “Bucky.” They held each other, in their arms and in their grief, until the sun rose.


	6. Bonding

The Avengers were assembled in the compound’s kitchen. Sam and Wanda were squabbling about how long to leave the sauce on the heat. Vision was playing peacekeeper by offering exact scientific equations for cooking times. Rhodey and Natasha were placing bets on who will win (Rhodey was backing Sam but believed Wanda will be the victor).

Steve watched the scene unfold. He took it all in but his focus on Wanda. She was laughing as she managed to summon the wooden spoon out of Sam’s hand. Her eyes were bright and full of joy as Sam threatened her back by spraying her with water from the tap. Water flew through the air but was blocked by Wanda’s magic.

“That’s cheating!” Sam protested as Natasha and Rhodey cheered. 

The team were bonding, and Steve was happy about that, but what really got to him was Wanda. She illuminated the room with her smile and Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“I think it’s fair,” Steve said with a knowing smirk. His heart skipped when Wanda smiled directly at him. 

Sam protested again but Steve didn’t hear a word. He only heard Wanda’s laughter fill his head and his heart.


	7. Sunset

The summer evening was warm and balmy. Wanda was grateful for the AC in the compound but she wanted to go out and watch the sunset and feel the natural air around her. She managed to slip out without anyone noticing.

She settled on one of the grassy knolls, her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. She smiled as the sun stained the sky a million different shades of pink and orange and red.

Steve knew where to find her when he found her room empty. He went outside and spotted Wanda watching the sun’s descent. He sat next to her and they sat in silence as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

As dusk drew in, Wanda leaned against Steve. His arm threaded around her. Wanda tilted her head back and gazed at his handsome profile. He caught her looking at him and gave her a small smile. 

Before he could say anything and somehow spoil this moment, she kissed him. Her soft lips pressed against his and she tasted like peaches and cream. Her hands cupped his face, ran down his neck, rested on his strong chest where she felt his racing heartbeat.


	8. Surprise

“Close your eyes, and hold out your hands,” Wanda said. Steve studied her face for a second, trying to work out what she was up to before he did as he was told. 

Wanda smiled to herself as Steve’s eyes closed. He was so trusting of her, more than the others on the team. But she didn’t have the same kind of relationship with them as she did with Steve. That alone was enough to make her smile widen.

Steve listened out for any movement Wanda made. His lips twitched into a smirk as he tried to wait patiently but patience had never been one of his strongest traits.

Wanda summoned enough magic to surround them and she worked diligently. The red energy bent to her will as she created the illusion she wanted. When she was ready, she took his hands and whispered: “you can open your eyes now.”

Steve gasped as his eyes opened to see the new scene they were now in. They weren’t in the training room any more but in an elaborately decorated ballroom with Steve’s favourite Andrew Sisters’ record playing. 

“May I have this dance, Captain?” Wanda beamed at him.

“You most certainly may.”


End file.
